Help! Im scared!
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Jade and Cat are walking home using Jade's shortcut which just happens to be through a alley way, a dark alley way. Cat and Jade get kidnapped and the gang has to find them before its to late. Bade, Cabbie and Tandre romance and tons of Cade friendship. Gets Rated: T in later chapters.
1. Kidnapped

_**Jade's POV**_

"I don't like this shortcut Jade, what if someone takes us!?"

"No one is going to take us Cat, I promise"

"But it's really dark and scary and I dont like alley ways" and she keeps rambling on

Ugh Cat can be so annoying, I wish she would just stop talking!

"Cat!" I scream at her

"Whaty?"

"Shut up!"

"Kk!" to chirpy

'Crunch' wait what was that?

"Cat, did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything" I must be imaging it I guess

"I thought I heard a twig break, it was probably nothing"

"Ok, if I hear something I'll tell you"

"Good"

'Crunch' again!

"There it is again!" I know that was real

"I heard it this time, do you think someone's out there Jadey?!" no, she's getting upset!

"I'm sure it's nothing let's just carry on walking" I dont like it when Cat is upset

"Ok" she says with a nervous voice

We keep walking and I hear Cat scream I turn around and I see that she is on the floor unconscious

"Cat!" oh my god

"Cat wake up!" I say kneeling beside her and nudging her

Suddenly I feel a pair a hands cover my hands and I smell something sickly sweet before I pass out


	2. Where are you Jadey!

_**Cat's POV**_

I wake up in a strange room, its dark in here and I dont know where I am...

Wait, where is Jade? I can't tell if she is in here with me, I hope she is, I dont want to be alone.

I was with her when I got knocked out

That's all I remember, I got knocked out with something really hard! Like a big rock!

It hurt!

I rub the spot on my head where I got hit, ah there's some blood!

"Jadey!?" no answer

"Jadey! I'm scared! Please help me..." I start crying Jade isn't here and I'm cold and in pain

Jadey promised nothing would happen to us and that we wouldn't get taken, she promised!

I here footsteps coming towards me and I hear a loud thump

"Jadey is that you?"

"Shut up!" eeekk! Jade!

"Who are you?" aaahhh, he slapped me!

I start sobbing again, if Jade were here she would tell me to stop being such a baby, I wish she was here

"I said shut up! You're friend 'Jadey' is on the floor next to you"

Yay, Jadey!

"Jade? Jade please wake up!" i start shaking her, but she doesn't respond, so I guess I'm stuck alone till morning, hopefully there will be light shining threw the only window in here, which is actually just a few metal bars by the way!

A few tears fall down my face, because the only person I want, the only person I need to talk and to see to, is out cold on the floor and I really wish Robbie was here too...

I really like Robbie! The song he sung was so sweet! I know I really shouldn't have acted the way I did afterwards, but I was nervous and when i get nervous I do stupid things.

I'm just going to go to sleep and hope I survive to see tomorrow.

_**Sorry it took so long to update**_

_**Hope you liked!**_

_**The next chapter will be Tori's Point Of View, when she and the rest of the gang (what's left of them that is! Mwhahahaha!) Find out that Jade and Cat have been kidnapped.**_

_**Review!**_


	3. The gang finds out and Jade wakes up

**_Check out my new story _****_Family troubles_****_ please! I really need oc's for it!_**

**Tori's POV**

I wonder where Cat and Jade are, they were supposed to come round my house today to rehearse for talent contest coming up!

I will just text them.

**_To Cat:_** where are you?

**_To Jade:_** where are you?

I wait about 30 minutes without a reply and I know it was that long because while waited I watched celebrities underwater, I will check on the slap.

Cat last updated Friday, that's weird, its Sunday now and she usually updates every day.

Cat:

Status- on the way to Jades house we are using her short cut, it's spooky...

Feeling- creeped out...

'Ring, ring' that better Jade or Cat

"Hello?"

"Hi Tori" its Cat's mum

"Oh hi Mrs. Valentine! What did you call for?"

"I was wandering if you knew where Cat and Jade are?" shouldn't she know?

"No, sorry, I was gonna ask you the same thing, they were supposed to be here like an hour ago"

"Cat was having a sleepover round Jade's house and I got a call from Jade's mum saying that Jade and Cat didn't come home and I got really worried, please call me if they get in contact with you" oh my god

"I will bye Mrs. Valentine"

"Ok thanks Tori, bye"

Ok I'm going to send a text to Andre, Robbie and Beck to get them to come over to see if they know where Jade and Cat are

Andre, Robbie and Beck:

Hey, can you come round my house, please! Something important to talk about!

Now I wait...

**Beck's POV (here comes some Bade!)**

Oh, I just got a text from Tori

**_From Tori: _**_Hey, can you come round my house, please! Something important to talk about!_

Huh? I wonder what's going on...

**_To Tori:_** I will be round in a minute, what's going on?

**_From Tori:_**_ I think something has happened to Jade and Cat_

Oh my god, what could have happened to them?! I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Jade... or Cat!

10 minutes later...

"Hey Tori" looks like I'm the first one here

"Hi Beck, you're the first one, the others are on their way, but Andre has to walk because his grandma broke his car somehow and Robbie is using his 'car' of the future, a.k.a, his weird bike" haha

"Ok, so what do you think happened to Jade and Cat?" i need to know if they're ok, it's killing me!

"I don't know, but I'm worried, because they were supposed to come round about an hour ago to rehearse for the talent show!"

"Maybe they slept in" it's a possibility...

"No, didn't" how does she know?

"How do you know?"

"Because Cat was staying round Jade's" I know that!

"I know, but how does that have anything to do with if they slept in or not?"

"Let me finish!" wooh...

"Sorry, carry on"

"Cat's mum got a call from Jade's mum saying that Jade and Cat didn't show up after school, and then Cat's mum called me to tell me that and I saw Cat's status saying they were taking Jade's short cut, and that it was creepy"

oh no, Jade's short cuts aren't exactly in lit places, there usually dark and scary places, I remember one time she said she had a short cut to my RV but she ended up getting us lost, that was a week before we broke up... I really wish I didn't break up with her...

Suddenly Tori's hand is waving in my face

"Beck!" oh

"Sorry"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Ooohh!" what now?!

"What?"

"I know that face you're thinking about Jade aren't you?" oh no, how does she know, oh crap my face is going red!

"Oh my god! You were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You're mouth lies, but you're red face tell the truth!"

"So what if i was"

"You still like her don't you?" ok i am not talking about Jade and I's relationship, with Tori

"So what if I do it's too late now"

Andre walks in with Robbie not far behind

"Dude, you're 'car' of the future is stupid, I can walk faster then it!"

"Then why did you ask me to give you a lift?!"

"Because i thought when you said you had a car, that you actually had a car and not a bike!"

"Guys! Stop are called you round for something important, not so you could argue about Robbie's stupid bike"

"Haaa!" god! Andre can be so immature!

"Andre!"

"Sorry" hahaha

"Jade and Cat are missing"

"Cat's missing!" bet you can guess who said that

"And so is Jade!"

Andre pats me on the back

"Sorry dude" why is he sorry?

"What?"

"Come on, everyone knows you still have feelings for Jade" is it that obvious?

"Really?"

"Yes, it is so obvious, even I noticed it"

"See even Robbie noticed it"

"Well, everyone knows that Robbie likes Cat"

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do Rob, they only person who doesn't realize yet is Cat herself"

"Well, where do you think they are? Do you think someone could have taken them?!"

"Calm down Robbie, we are all worried about them"

"Yeah, we will find them though, right guys?"

"Sure we will _**muchacha**_"

"Thanks, Andre" they so like each other...

**Jade's POV**

I wake up on a cold, damp floor, in a small room, my head hurts and my first thought is 'is Cat okay?'

"Cat?"

"Jade! Oh my god I'm so glad you're awake!"

I turn around and see Cat curled up in the corner

"Come over here" I gesture to where I'm sitting

She crawls over to me and starts cuddling me tightly, but i dont care, as long as she feels safer

"I'm so scared Jadey!"

"So am I Cat" I hardly get scared but right now im terrified

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure someone will find us"

"Are you sure?" no

"Yes, and I will protect you till then"

"Thank you Jade"

"I love you Cat" she's like a sister to me

"I love you too"

I hope we get out of this alive...

**_Wow that was a long chapter!_**

**_So please check out my story (it's mentioned at the beginning) and submit your OC's, and if you entered an OC for my other story and it didn't get in here is your chance to try again!_**


	4. Jade doesn't deserve this

**_Ok I'm sure you're gonna hate me after this chapter._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Jade's POV_**

I just realised I have my phone with me.

"Cat!" I say nudging Cat to get her attention

"What is it Jadey?" Cat asks curiously

"I have my phone, I can call Tori" I say grabbing my phone out of my pocket

"Do it then!" Cat says loudly but not loudly enough for that freak that took us to hear

"I'm calling her now!" I shout back at her

"Hello, who are you and why is your number blocked?" de ja vu...

"Tori" I say, never thought I would be so glad to hear Tori's voice

"Jade! Oh my god are you alright? We're all so worried about you! Is Cat with you? I'm putting you on speaker phone so that everyone else can hear you" Tori says fastly with her high pitch voice

"ok, we are fine, I think I have a mild concussion though, and yes Cat is with me, so I am going to put you on speaker phone as well so stay quite because we dont want the person that kidnapped us to hear" I say lowering my voice even more

"Hi guys it's me, Cat" ha, still cheerful, even while we are being kept in some stranger's basement.

"Nice to know you're still happy lil red" Andre says, using his signature nickname for Cat

"yeah, nice to know while we are stuck in this dingy basement and I have a concussion, that Cat can still be all bubbly and cheerful" the sarcasm doesn't really completely cover my fear.

"Are you sure you're fine Jade?" and because of that, my still protective ex, is worrying about me

"Yes I'm fine" I know my voice still isn't strong enough to fool them

"We're gonna find you, we promise" Beck says, trying to reassure me

"Before anything bad happens?" Cat asks innocently

"Before anything happens to you" Robbie adds

"I think I hear someone coming, so I'm gonna put the phone somewhere so that it is hidden" I say quietly, putting the phone behind me and Cat

* * *

**_Cat's POV_**

It was so nice to hear their voices, but now I'm really scared because I can hear the man who took us coming down and he scares me.

"He girls, you sleep well?" eeekk!

"What do you think?! We slept on the concrete floor and I am pretty sure I have got a concussion!" no Jadey! Dont piss him off!

I didn't get to warn her because soon after she said that she got slapped round the face and I heard Jade cry out in pain.

"Jade!" I scream, concern and fear covering my face

"Dont talk back to me Jadey!" he used my nickname for her, but he used it in a nasty way and an angry voice.

Jade spits in the man's face and he slaps her again, then he starts dragging her into a room that was attached to the one they were already in (yes I did try to open the door, but it was locked!) there was a big mattress in there, the man dragged Jade onto the bed and kicked the door closed, but just before it closed I saw the man pull his zipper down, then the door closed and all I heard was the man saying "we're gonna have some fun now, Jadey" and after that I heard Jade whimper like she knew what was gonna happen to her, I didn't though and that worried me and upset me.

"Hey! What are you doing to Jade?!" I am pretty sure I can hear her crying, sobbing, almost.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to you later, kitty Cat" now I whimper, if what he is doing to Jade is making her cry, I dont want to know what it would do to me, but I'm gonna find out later.

Suddenly I remember that the gang is still on the phone and is listening, I crawl over to the phone carefully and pick it up.

"Guys?" I whisper not wanting the man to hear me and take away the phone.

"Cat what is going on with Jade?" Tori sounds like she's crying.

I stop for a minute to process what has been going on and I hear Jade scream again and I wince.

"We can hear her screaming, what's happening to her?" Beck sounds so broken, his voice sounds hoarse, like he has been crying.

"I dont know, she was dragged into a room with a mattress in it by the man who kidnapped us, they only thing I saw before the door closed and was locked was the man unzipping his trousers and I'm really scared because he said that later on he will do the same thing he did with Jade, with me"

For a second no one says anything and I get worried.

"Oh my god" why does Robbie sound like he is gonna start crying again

"What?" I ask, not liking that no one is talking any more

No one answers me and I hear a sob coming from someone over the phone, but I can't tell who it was

"What is happening to Jade?!" I'm getting extremely nervously now...

"Lil red, Jade is getting raped" I think I heard about that at school, isn't that when... no, Jade!

"What?..." my voice is so fragile when I say that

"I said, Jade is..." Andre starts before I interrupt him

"I know what you said! No, no, no, Jade doesn't deserve this!" that's not fair Jade doesn't deserve that! And all my friends can do is listen to Jade scream and hear me go into a mental break down (as quietly as I could of course).

"Please be careful Cat, and tell Jade that I love her and that I am going to find you both, even if it kills me" I know who was sobbing now, it was Beck and I can't blame him, hearing his ex-girlfriend (who he still loves) get raped over the phone can do that to even the toughest of guys.

"ok, i will, thanks" I put the phone back down and wait for what feels like hours but is probably actually only 5 or 10 minutes.

The man walks out of the room looking smug.

"Your friend is asleep and she is in a lot of pain" the man says smiling proudly

He walks past me and whispers in my ear saying "but not as much as you will be in later, darling"

His breath makes me cringe and I run towards the door to where Jade is, but he has locked it.

"Here is the key" he says while waving it front of my face, he throws it somewhere in the corner.

"Fetch bitch" so I do, ignoring his nasty comment, I search and search until I see it propped up against the wall.

When I open the door, nothing could of prepared me for the sight I was about to see.

Jade was curled up against the wall, with a dirty sheet covered in blood wrapped around her, while hugging her legs towards her chest and worst of all she was sobbing her heart out and that broke me, that made me realise how much life sucks and that I can't just rely on people to help me, because while I was waiting for help, Jade got raped and I didn't protect her.

I feel like crying, but I wasn't the one that just got raped and put through hell, so I suck it up and I walk towards Jade and wrap my arm around her and let her sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Jade" I say pain shooting through my heart as she just cries louder

She finally looks up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"It's not your fault Cat" Jade says stubbornly

"Beck, said that he loves you and that he will find us, no matter what" I say trying to give her some kind of hope

"I hope they find us Cat" Jade says, the tears now just silently falling down her face

"Me to Jade, me to" I say sadly, rubbing her back slowly

* * *

**_Poor Jade._**

**_So who loved how protective Cat is becoming over Jade?_**

**_Bet you can't wait for more Bade._**

**_Neither can I._**

**_Bye!_**


	5. Even if it kills me

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Beck's POV**_

I can't believe what just happened, I heard Jade get raped and I couldn't do anything about it.

Everyone is giving me sympathetic looks, they can probably tell what I'm thinking.

"He said he is going to do the same to Cat later" I can hear the need to protect Cat in Robbie's voice, before the same thing that happened to Jade, happens to her.

"I wish I didn't feel so helpless right now, I really wish I could help them" Tori is still crying, not sobbing anymore, but still crying.

"I promised Cat I would find them and I will"

I am not going to let Jade and Cat suffer any longer.

I swear I WILL find them even if it kills me...

_**Sorry for the short chapter.**_


	6. Tori's idea

**_Finally the next chapter is up!_**

**_Hope you like reading it._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Jade's POV_**

I feel so dirty, I just wish I was back home in my warm bed, instead of being curled on this rotting mattress in some dudes house.

And now Cat keeps blaming herself! It's not her fault, if anything it's my fault!

I'm the one who said we should take that short cut!

I knew how dangerous that short cut was and I knew that there were a lot of creeps that lived there!

I can't help it and I start crying again, Cat pulls me closer to her and tries to stop my crying.

"It's my fault Cat" I say with such a quiet voice that I almost didn't hear it

"What?"

"It's my fault Cat! If we didn't use that short cut then this wouldn't have happened to us!" I scream while trying to stand up, but I can't my legs hurt so much, so instead I fall down again on the worn out mattress.

"It's not your fault Jade, dont blame yourself"

"Why not? You keep blaming yourself, and I dont see how any of this is your fault"

"Because I was relying on you to help me and protect me this whole time! And while I was worrying about myself, you were getting dragged off and raped by that man! I should have helped YOU, I should have protected YOU" then she starts crying and she starts hugging me.

"Stop blaming yourself Cat"

She gets up and sits somewhere else on the mattress so that she is facing me.

"I didn't even know what he was doing until Andre told me" I forgot, I left on the phone.

"and the man said that he is going to do the same to me later, I'm scared, he said that you were in a lot of pain and then whispered in my ear saying that I will be in a lot more" she starts crying again, but I can't move because of the agonizing pain and so I grab her hand instead and rub my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I will never let him touch you Cat" I say with such force in my voice, I never let Cat go through what I went through.

"No, stop trying to protect me! You know you can't! And I dont want you to get even more hurt because you're trying protect me from him!" I wince a bit as she tightens her grip on my hand and she notices and lets go.

"Sorry"

Cat gets up and walks to the corner of the room where my clothes were ripped off and thrown carelessly.

She grabs my clothes and places them next to me

"I will be out there while you're getting dressed, for privacy"

"If you're trying to save my dignity, it's a little too late for that Cat" I say as she walks out the door and she closes it.

After a few minutes of struggling I manage to get my underwear on despite the pain, but I realise it gonna be hell trying to get the rest of my clothes on by myself.

"Cat!" I shout in my loudest voice, which at the moment isn't that loud, sadly.

She runs in looking concerned

"What's wrong?" when she sees all the bruises and cuts all over my body, she gasps, putting her hand over her mouth

"I need help getting the rest of my clothes on" I say ignoring her gasp and her pitying eyes, and holding up my top and jeans

"Er, yeah sure, I will help"

She runs towards my grabs my top first.

"Erm, can you put your arms up?"

I lift my arms up, my muscles protesting greatly while I do so.

She manages to my shirt on, not without hitting a few bruises and cuts though.

"Do you want me to help you up?" I nod while grabbing her out stretched hand gratefully.

* * *

**_Cat's POV_**

After helping Jade get dressed I started helping her walk out of that room with the mattress, I walked over to get the phone so that we can speak to our friends if they haven't hung up already.

"Hello, are you guys still there?" I say hopefully, they might be able to cheer Jade up.

"Yeah lil red we're still here and we are one speaker phone"

"So are we"

"How is Jade?" Beck asks with a lot of worry in his voice

"I am not going to lie to you, she isn't doing that well" I could have lied to them but they deserve to know the truth so they can help me help Jade

"Can we talk to her Cat?" Tori asks with a hoarse dry throat from crying

"I will ask her, wait a minute" I walk over to where Jade is sitting with her back leaning against the wall.

"They all want to talk to you" I say while grabbing her hand lightly

"Ok, go get the phone and bring it over to me"

I run over to the phone and grab it

"I'm about to pass the phone to Jade" the speaker phone may be on but Jade's voice isn't loud enough yet to be heard from a distance yet so she has to have the phone close to her mouth.

"Hey guys" she says with a quite, fragile voice, so different to her usual voice.

"Jade!" they all say at once, they sounded so glad to hear her, if only they could see how much pain she was in right now.

* * *

**_Andre's POV_**

It felt so good to hear Jade's voice, I really wish I could have been there to help her.

"We are going to find you, Jade" Beck says, he looks like he is going to start crying again

"You promise?" she sounds so broken

"I promise" I just hope we can keep that promise

"Guys I have an idea" Tori sounds kind of happy, and I can sense determination in her voice.

"What is it Tori?" Robbie says, he hasn't said anything in ages, since hearing Jade get raped

"My dad's a cop he could trace the call if we keep it going for a while" oh my god that is great news!

"Then call him!" I say with hope in my voice that this will actually work

"Ok"

As Tori calls her dad, I feel happy because we have a way of finding Jade and Cat.

I just hope we find them soon.

* * *

**_Did you like this chapter?  
Hope you did because I had fun writing this chapter and I put a lot of work in this._**

**_The next chapter will be on tomorrow, hopefully._**


	7. However long it takes

_**hey everyone!**_

_**Finally my next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

"Guys?" I say, not sure if they're still on the phone with us

"Tori's had an idea, she's calling her dad, and he's going to track your phone, so keep it on, ok lil red?" Andre says and I nod, then I remember that he can't see me

"Yeah, hurry please" I say desperation in my voice

"We will find both of you, however long it takes Cat" Robbie says and I start crying silently because I just wish he could comfort me and tell me what to do

I look over and see that Jade has fallen asleep, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps

I move closer to Jade and I move her head so that it's on my lap, I stroke her hair, that always calms her

"I'm scared" I say, while starting to hold Jade's hand and rubbing circles on it

"I know just hang on please" I hear Robbie say

"How's Jade?" Beck asks with concern in his voice

"She is asleep" I say looking down at Jade's peaceful face

"My dad is on his way now!" Tori says happily

"Great!" I say quietly

I really hope they find us soon.

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

My dad is gonna help us find Jade and Cat!

With his help we should be able to find them in no time.

_**13 minutes later...**_

The door opens and my dad walks in with some equipment which I guess he's using to help find Jade and Cat

"Who here knows Jade's phone password?" my dad asks

"I will ask Jade" I say

"Cat, can you wake up Jade?" I ask not really wanting to wake up Jade, if she is happily asleep

"Why?" she asks

"We need her password" I say

"I know it" she says and I'm glad that she won't have to wake up Jade

"What is it?" my dad asks her

"Take it off speaker phone and pass the phone to your dad Tori and I will tell him" she says obviously not wanting to blurt out Jade's password to everyone

My dad types the password on the computer and we put speaker phone back on

"Done, now we wait and nothing can interfere with the call because then it will stop searching" my dad says pressing a few buttons

So now we wait...

* * *

_**Hope you liked reading this chapter**_

_**Sorry it was rushed, my mum needs the laptop NOW so bye.**_


	8. Who am I?

_**Sorry it took so long to update this and my other storys but I am back and typing again.**_

_**Here it is, hope you like.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

I wake up to the sound of voices

One voice petite and high, but slightly hoarse

One low, kind of rough and sounding tired

They sound so familiar but I can't seem to place and name or face

"Are you almost done with it?" the high, sweet voice says, hopefully

Done with what?

I try to open my eyes but they feel too heavy and sore.

I strain my ears to hear the rest of their conversation

"Not really, we have like about an hour and a half to get through" the deep, tired voice says, sighing

"I'm worried about Jade Beck" the girl of the sweet voice says, sounding close to tears

Beck? Why does that ring a bell?

I wrinkle my eyebrows in confusion, and the girls suddenly starts pulling me closer to her and softly massaging my forehead.

"I know, we all are" the boy of the deep voice says, sounding slightly concerned

We all are? Who?

"You're gonna find us, right?" the girl says stroking my hair gently

Where are we?

"I promise you I will never stop until I find you both" the boy says strongly and certainly

"Good, she needs you more than ever now, Beck" the girl stroking my hair says worriedly

Whose 'she'? Is she talking about me? Why? And Beck, there's that name again.

"I really wanna be there for her, do me a favour Cat tell Jade something for me" the guy I'm guessing is called Beck says

"What?" the girl I'm guessing is called Cat asks

Wait a minute... Cat, Beck, Jade... why do those names sound so familiar

"Tell her I love her more than anything, I've always loved her and I'm sorry I wasn't able to find her sooner" Beck says sadly, I think he's crying

What happened?

"I will, but I'm pretty sure she already knows, and what happened to her isn't anyone's fault except the mans, you couldn't have done anything to stop it, you know that right?"

"I know, but I just wish I could have been there for her" Beck says

Who? Who am I?

I hear loud footsteps and an angry voice screaming something and that girl, Cat, cry out and then just blackness...

* * *

_**Oh no! poor Jade and Cat!**_

_**By the way that is Jade just being really tired and out of it, because of the stress, I just thought I would have a chapter mainly based on Jade and Beck's relationship, also I might have this be Jade losing her memory.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did and- bluh, bluh, bluh, you know the rest.**_

_**Again I am very sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, and thanks to all of my loyal readers who have read nearly all my stories and reviewed them!**_

_**Bye everyone and do not forget to Review, oh how could you I keep reminding you!**_


	9. My name is Tommy

_**Hey everyone, I know I haven't uploaded any chapters in a while, so I hope that this chapter will make up for it.**_

_**Also check out my supernatural story 'hunters in trouble' and if anyone is interested I could really use some help writing it.**_

_**So here it is.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I'm really worried about Jade, she's been unconscious for ages now, I'm glad I'm still talking to the guys though, otherwise I would be lonely.

Jade's squirming in her sleep, mumbling words that I can't really make out, but they sound like questions.

Beck's been crying, he might deny it, but I can hear it in his voice, his hoarse, sad voice.

Andre hasn't said a word since Jade passed out, accept for the occasional small sob that would last for a couple seconds and end.

Tori is crying more openly then the guys, she is worried about us, Jade more of course, but that's understandable since she was raped by that cruel man.

Robbie has asked me every 3 minutes if I was alright, I would always say I was fine, a lie obviously, and he would promise to find me and Jade.

Me? Well I shaking, I'm holding Jade in my lap while she whimpers every few seconds and I stroke her damp forehead slowly and gently, every time mine or Beck's name is mentioned in our conversation Jade's eyes flicker under her eye lids.

I'm holding the phone on my lap while I talk, Beck is the only one talking to me at the moment.

"I know but I just wish I could have been there for her" Beck says sorrowfully

I am about to reply, when the guy who took us storms down stairs and takes the phone from my lap

I scream and jump back, accidently dropping Jade on the floor so that her head hits the concrete ground roughly

"Jade" I say softly, before remembering the situation at hand

"please dont hurt me" I beg after the man puts my phone in his pocket and stomps closer to me with a vicious look on his face, no a deadly, scary face that will always haunt me

"oh, I am gonna hurt you, so bad you are gonna wish you were dead, probably like your fat friend over there" the man says loudly and fiercely, then spitting on Jade's unconscious body

"She's not fat and she's not dead, she didn't hit her head that hard" I say, wanting to make myself believe that Jade is alive more than trying to convince him.

"After what I did to her, like all the other girls and like you will in a minute, she wishes she was dead" he says and I now realise what he is about to do, and I won't like it, he's going to rape me like he did Jade.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?!" I scream at him crying hysterically

"My name is Tommy, and I do this for fun, and I have been doing this for 6 years, to every girl I find in that ally way, they all ended up dead and so will you" the man I now learn is called Tommy, says creepily

"You low life freak!" I shout, finding the strength to jump up and attack him

I find that as a mistake when grabs both my shoulders and slams me into the wall and moves his face closer to mine, so that I can feel his disgusting, hot breath on my neck and chin

"Never do that again, you bitch!" Tommy says, using his free hand to slap me roughly against my face

I suddenly remember the idiot forgot to turn off the phone or destroy it, I dont know if I am relieved or concerned, I mean I am relieved because that means they can still track it, but I am very concerned because now they are hearing all of this and they are gonna here me get raped just like they heard Jade get raped.

In the time I took to realise this Tommy had got my skirt down across the floor, my knickers down at my feet and my bra and top ripped off and thrown carelessly on the floor.

I just close my eyes, try to think of a happy place, try to ignore the searing pain I feel right now, I try

And I realise that this is what Jade experienced, I can't believe this has happened to us, we're good people, right?

After hours of pain and humiliation, I dare to open my eyes and I'm glad to realise he has stopped.

I only just realise that there are millions of tears rolling down my cheeks.

"So what's your name?" Tommy asks after finally climbing off of me and doing his zipper back off

I dont answer, I still can't believe what happened to me and this is what happened to Jade, all I can do is shiver while wrapping my arms around my naked trembling body and rocking back and forth.

"Not talking, huh? Oh well, you can tell me later" he says walking out the door laughing sickly, but not before dropping the phone on the floor besides me, moron

I burst into tears and crawl slowly towards my discarded underwear, short pink skirt and ripped shirt.

I'm still crying loudly and I dont bother to hide my loud sobs from my friends, they deserve to hear the pain I'm in right now, they promised to save us, they promised nothing would happen to me, but both me and Jade have been raped and where the hell are they! They are safe and warm at home, while I am stuck in that freaks cold, damp, dingy basement covered in my sweat and that guy's spit.

And Jade is unconscious on the floor and has been for like half an hour! She was in the same position as me this morning, they said they were sorry for not getting here in time, they are still not bloody here and now I have been raped too, they are still at home and me and Jade are going to die here.

I slowly and carefully put on my underwear and clothes, trying not to make any of my injuries worse.

I take a deep breath and reach out and grab the phone

"I HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU! YOU PROMISED US, YOU LIED TO ME!" I scream down the phone and throw it across the room, but surprisingly it doesn't break

I back up in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest and crying until I fall asleep, plagued with nightmares of what that man has done to me and to Jade.

* * *

_**So I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**There will be more to come soon.**_

_**Dont forget that I need someone to co-write my supernatural 'hunters in trouble' with me.**_

_**Dont forget to review!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
